


Падающая башня

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Падающая башня

Газеты пестрят историями о таинственных смертях: «Молодые люди умирают от остановки сердца», «Кара господня!», «Новый наркотик!».  
\- Моя дочь не была наркоманкой! – кричит с экрана заплаканная женщина.  
Родители требуют провести расследование и наказать виновных.  
Погибшие принадлежат к разным слоям населения. Среди них - работающие и безработные, студенты и школьники, «благополучные» и «неблагополучные». Объединяет их только привычка к активной «ночной» жизни.  
* * *

Михироги обводит взглядом команду.  
\- Судя по всему, вещество сходно с наркотиком, который принимал Дэвид О’Брайан. Возможно, это новый препарат на основе «человеческого интерлейкина II». Мы должны найти торговцев и выйти на производителей.  
\- Надо проверить клубы, в которые ходили жертвы, - говорит Кен.  
\- Смешаться с толпой, а распространители сами проявят себя, - продолжает мысль Хлоэ.  
\- Это будет непросто, - говорит Фри и вынимает карту из колоды. Хмурится и тасует карты.  
\- Что ты увидел, Фри? – спрашивает Мишель.  
\- Это ещё ничего не значит, - тихо отвечает Фри, но глаза у него грустные.  
\- Я займусь клубами, - говорит Хлоэ. – Думаю, мне понадобится напарник.  
\- Я не против! – вызывается Кен.  
\- Хм, - говорит Ая.  
\- Кен, нам придётся много разговаривать и ещё больше слушать и запоминать. Ты уверен, что твоего знания английского будет для этого достаточно?  
Кен молчит, насупившись.  
\- Эй, - говорит Мишель, - я могу помочь Кену!  
\- Извини, Мишель, - мягко произносит Михироги. – Заведения, которые нас интересуют, только для взрослых.  
\- Нана, ты составишь мне компанию? – вкрадчиво говорит Хлоэ.  
\- Нет, - она качает головой, - я буду занята в лаборатории. Придётся кому-то другому.  
\- Я пойду, - произносит Ая.  
\- О! Буду счастлив работать в паре с тобой, Ая, - слегка кланяется Хлоэ.  
\- А остальным что делать? – ворчит Кен.  
\- Думаю, стоит поговорить с друзьями погибших. Они могут знать что-то, чего не знают родители. И что они не станут говорить полиции, - предлагает Нана.  
\- Я бы попробовал, - легко соглашается Мишель и смотрит на Фри.  
\- Мы вместе этим займёмся, - отвечает тот.  
\- А я, значит, буду возиться в магазине, - продолжает ворчать Хидака.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - тихо говорит Юки.  
* * *

\- Прежде, чем начинать расследование, нам придётся кое-что сделать, - мечтательно говорит Хлоэ.  
Ая смотрит в пол.  
\- Для начала придётся заняться твоими руками, - Хлоэ легко касается пальцев Аи.  
\- Что не так? – спрашивает Ая.  
Хлоэ поднимает Аину руку, рассматривает её.  
\- Потрескавшаяся кожа, ногти неровные, заусенцы… Ты совершенно не следишь за собой.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне сделать маникюр? – удивляется Ая.  
\- Я сам вряд ли справлюсь с этой сложной задачей, - улыбается Хлоэ. – Придётся тебе сходить в салон.  
Ая тихо вздыхает.  
\- А ещё я научу тебя ходить, - продолжает Хлоэ.  
\- Разве я не умею?  
\- Умеешь, но не так, - Хлоэ опять улыбается. – Ты слишком скован.  
\- Ты мог предложить Фри работать с тобой.  
\- Фри ещё более неловок. Извини, - быстро обрывает себя Хлоэ, - я не то хотел сказать.  
\- Как я должен ходить?  
\- Для начала, пожалуйста, расправь плечи, Ая. А теперь подними голову.  
Ая выпрямляется и, нахмурившись, смотрит на Хлоэ.  
\- Я восхищён твоей осанкой! – Хлоэ совершенно искренен. – Но для того, чтобы закрепить успех, нам понадобится некоторое время. Я думаю, что Кен и Юки прекрасно справятся в магазине.  
* * *

Кен и Юки работают в магазине. Они неплохо управляются.  
Кен сердит на Аю и Хлоэ. Они оставили его возиться с цветочками, а сами лезут в пасть к чёрту.

Мишель и Фри возвращаются только под вечер.  
\- Ну, как, нашли что-нибудь? – спрашивает Кен.  
\- Не знаю, - неуверенно тянет Мишель. – Про одних говорят, что они обозлились и перессорились с друзьями, про других – что стали более открытыми и доброжелательными. Кто-то улучшил успеваемость. Кто-то бросил работу. Не понимаю…  
\- В этом может быть какой-то смысл… – говорит Кен.  
\- А что, если составить таблицу на основе этой информации? – предлагает Юки. – Может, у этих людей было ещё что-то общее?  
\- Отличная идея! – Мишель оглушительно чихает. Фри смотрит на него с беспокойством.

Кен закрывает магазин и отправляется готовить ужин. Юки, Фри и Мишель работают с информацией.

Ая и Хлоэ уходят на ночную разведку.  
Кен долго ворочается под одеялом, не может уснуть. Ему снится клетка и согнувшийся от боли Ая.  
* * *

Ая молчит.  
\- Ты устал?  
\- Немного. Там было шумно.  
\- Придётся привыкнуть, - слегка пожимает плечами Хлоэ.  
\- Мы ничего не нашли.  
\- Это работа не на один день. Мы должны искать дальше.  
Хлоэ ободряюще улыбается.  
* * *

Утром Мишель и Юки дружно чихают.  
\- Кажется, я заболел, - говорит Мишель.  
\- И меня заразил, - Юки шмыгает носом.  
\- Я же не специально!  
\- Надо было меньше болтать с кем попало!  
\- Перестаньте уже, а? – зевая, просит Кен. – И отправляйтесь по своим комнатам, пока мы тут все чихать не начали.  
\- Я присмотрю за ними, - тихо говорит Фри.  
\- Ага.

Тяжёлый день. Ая и Хлоэ отсыпаются, малыши болеют, а Фри ухаживает за ними. Кен обедает полуфабрикатами и морщится от неприятного вкуса энергетического напитка. Зато во второй половине дня он бодр и собран. Улыбается покупателям и почти не запинается, когда отвечает.

Вечером ему совершенно не хочется спать. Он успевает приготовить еду на завтра, прибраться в кухне и в своей комнате и составить список необходимых покупок.  
Он не может уснуть, пока не слышит, что Ая и Хлоэ возвращаются. Через час звенит будильник.  
Кен не собирается подводить товарищей. Он давится ещё одной порцией энергетика.  
Мишелю явно лучше, и он пытается помогать в магазине, но после обеда извиняется и уходит наверх. Юки не спускается.

Вечером Кен опять не может заснуть.  
Утром снова пьёт энергетик.  
Вечером не может заснуть.  
Утром пьёт энергетик.

Кену снятся плохие сны. Мёртвые друзья и живой Казе. Ломит спину и в груди что-то болит, но он старается не обращать на это внимания.  
* * *

\- Мне кажется, мы ничего не найдём, - тихо говорит Ая.  
\- Ты устал? – спрашивает Хлоэ.  
\- Нет… просто это тупик.  
\- Ещё пару дней, и изменим тактику.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Ая.  
* * *

Утром Кен подскакивает на кровати с ощущением, что проспал открытие магазина. Воскресенье. Пять утра.  
Он пытается уснуть снова. Ничего не получается. Тяжело дышать. И в груди опять что-то болит.  
Кен поднимается и идёт готовить завтрак на всех.  
* * *

Фри показывает ему карту. Перевёрнутое «Колесо Фортуны».  
\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Кен.  
\- Ты не контролируешь события, - отвечает Фри. – Мне показалось, что это важно.  
Кен пожимает плечами. Он перестал контролировать события, когда взял бутылку с водой из рук Казе.  
* * *

\- Субботние вечеринки самые шумные. Правда, Ая? – спрашивает Хлоэ. Он слегка бледен.  
Ая пожимает плечами.  
\- Вы такие замотанные, - говорит Мишель. – Нашли что-нибудь?  
\- Ничего стоящего на данный момент, но мы получили приглашение на частную вечеринку. Возможно, там удастся что-нибудь выяснить. Если ничего не получится, значит, мы не там искали.  
Юки тяжело вздыхает.

Кен хочет спать. Кен не может спать. Кен злится. Он отправляется за едой и покупает шесть банок энергетика. Чтобы не ходить много раз.  
* * *

За час до рассвета Кен просыпается. Ему кажется, что в помещении слишком душно, и он выходит проветриться.  
Возвращаясь, он выкидывает ещё одну пустую банку.  
* * *

\- Ди-ме-дрол, - заплетающимся языком говорит Ая.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Хлоэ.  
\- Они. Насыпали мне в коктейль. Ди-ме-дрол. Хотели. Чтобы. Я отключился.  
\- У них ничего не получилось. Мы уже почти дома, а ты до сих пор на ногах.  
\- Ненадолго, - говорит Ая и начинает падать.  
Хлоэ подхватывает его.  
\- Извини, - говорит Ая и отключается.  
* * *

Возвращаясь в магазин, Кен замечает два силуэта в тумане. Они слишком хорошо ему известны, чтобы он мог их не узнать.  
Ая стоит у стены, Хлоэ держит его. Кен стоит в тени и смотрит. Хлоэ что-то говорит. Кен не слышит. Хлоэ трясёт Аю. Кену хочется остановить его, он делает шаг вперёд, открывает рот, чтобы сказать…  
Хлоэ заносит руку для удара. Страшно.  
Сердце подпрыгивает в груди. Всё красное. Тело становится лёгким, руки – сильными, ноги подбрасывают его вверх. Он бежит. Воздух холодит оскаленные зубы.  
На бегу он цепляет Хлоэ рукой (лапой) за плечо, дёргает на себя и за себя, закручивает и разворачивается сам. Кен чувствует (чует) запах спиртного. Сзади и сбоку остаётся Ая, беспомощно сползающий вниз по стене. Кен прыгает вперёд. Спицы сверкают в поднятых руках Хлоэ. Правой сбить левую – она впереди, левую подставить под правую – она сверху, опасно. Ударить лбом в нос, уклоняется, гад, подставляет щёку. Уходит, рвёт дистанцию, готовится ударить сверху. Кен машет руками перед лицом Хлоэ, отвлекает внимание, пытается ударить ногой в лодыжку, но вместо этого только наступает на длинный носок пижонской туфли. Прижимает тяжёлым ботинком к асфальту – не вырвешься. Хлоэ по-птичьи поднимает руки (крылья), пытается ударить сверху. Это ничего. Кен уходит вниз, складывается, опирается коленом о землю, хватает двумя руками. Бросает через себя, разворачиваясь, распрямляясь. Хлоэ кувыркается, хорошо кувыркается, но там стена, и встать он может только лицом к ней. Кен бросается на него. Впечатывает плечом в стену. Хлоэ быстрый, но Кен быстрее сейчас. Он хватает рукой (лапой) светлые пряди на темени противника и тянет на себя, запрокидывает его голову. И бьёт лицом о стену. Видит тёмное пятно на штукатурке. Повторяет движение. И ещё раз. И ещё. Пока не надоедает. Кен прислушивается к звукам, которые издаёт Хлоэ. И тихо рычит, чтобы не кричать:  
\- Не смей.  
Хлоэ булькает что-то в ответ, но Кен не обращает внимания. Он разжимает пальцы, и Хлоэ оседает на землю.  
Кен пытается отдышаться. Это трудно. Он опускается на колени возле Аи. Ая в отключке.  
Кен тащит его домой, не пытаясь привести в сознание.  
* * *

Он пристраивает Аю на диванчике в гостиной. Так больно, что слёзы текут по лицу. Кен кашляет и машинальным движением потирает грудь. Фри бесшумно появляется на пороге. Он смотрит на Кена и молчит.  
\- Я избил Хлоэ, - Кену приходится давить из себя слова. – Он на улице.  
\- Я позвоню Нане, - кивает Фри. – Ты приготовишь завтрак?  
\- Да, - растерянно говорит Кен.

Пока Кен возится на кухне, Фри возится с Хлоэ.  
У Кена кружится голова и дрожат руки. Закончив с готовкой, он идёт в гостиную.  
Ая спит. Кен улыбается и садится на пол перед ним. Он посидит тут чуть-чуть, трудно двигаться, и в голове туман, а к боли в груди он уже почти привык. У него темнеет в глазах, он ложится на пол, так больно…  
* * *

Чьи-то руки и голоса. Чьи-то длинные ногти царапают губы, пихают таблетку под язык. Надо сказать, чтобы оставили в покое, но дышать слишком трудно…  
Уже всё равно, пусть делают что хотят. Боль отступает, можно отдохнуть, поспать…  
Кен будет спать.  
* * *

Хлоэ прикрывает лицо рукой и говорит с трудом.  
\- Ая, будет правильно, если именно ты сходишь к нему. Он тебе доверяет, и ты знаешь его лучше, чем все мы.  
\- Твоё лицо…  
\- Он не виноват. Я не узнал его и схватился за оружие.  
\- Он мог тебя убить.  
\- И убил бы, если бы действительно хотел! Можешь мне поверить, он двигался намного быстрее, чем обычно. Сходи к нему, пожалуйста. Скажи, что я желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления.  
\- Хм.  
\- Я действительно желаю ему выздороветь. Я не держу на него зла, если ты об этом. Я не знаю, почему он на меня набросился. Но лучше уж так, чем если бы он тихо умер. Никто ведь не заметил. Он целую неделю пил эту гадость, в одиночку справлялся с магазином, готовил на всех нас, а мы не обращали внимания.  
Ая уходит.  
* * *

Кен приходит в себя в незнакомом помещении. Он приоткрывает глаза и осматривается. Похоже на больницу.  
Ая сидит на стуле. Поднимает голову, услышав шорох.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – механическим голосом спрашивает Ая.  
\- Нормально, - врёт Кен. – Расскажешь, что случилось и что будет дальше?  
\- Михироги увезла тебя в предынфарктном состоянии. Сколько банок этого энергетического напитка ты выпил?  
\- Семь… По одной в день. Они хорошо действовали. Это из-за него я заболел?  
\- Из-за него ты потерял над собой контроль. И испортил сердце. Фри заметил в холодильнике банки, Хлоэ предложил Михироги проанализировать состав. Она нашла там препарат «лекарства сирот». Этот же энергетик употребляли все погибшие.  
\- Значит, я чуть не умер?  
Ая молчит.  
\- А что дальше?  
Ая пожимает плечами.  
\- Хлоэ просил передать тебе пожелание скорейшего выздоровления. Остальные присоединяются.  
\- А ты?  
Ая хмурится.  
\- Если ты хочешь знать…  
\- Да.  
\- Я набросился на него, потому что мне показалось, что он собирается тебя ударить.  
Ая молчит.  
\- Выздоравливай, - говорит он на прощание.  
* * *

\- Ну, как вы могли, а?! – сокрушается Хидака. – Всех перебили, пока я валялся. Неужели ни одного не могли мне оставить?  
\- Кен, в твоём состоянии ты вряд ли мог что-нибудь сделать, - сдержанно улыбается Хлоэ. – А вдруг тебе стало бы плохо?  
Кен тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Хорошо ещё, что ты вообще выздоровел! – смеётся Мишель. – Мы все ужасно волновались.  
Фри вытаскивает карту.  
\- Что там, Фри? – настороженно спрашивает Кен.  
\- «Сила». Всё хорошо.  
Ая чуть заметно кивает.


End file.
